Una muerte muy familiar
by Troian FDZ
Summary: Ha sucedido un asesinato en Nueva York. Tras llevar el cadáver al depósito, la doctora Parish se percata de que hay una similtud impresionante con el caso de la madre de Beckett. La inspectora hace lo imposible por encontrar conexiones entre las dos muertes, y los resultados obligan a Castle a mantenerla a salvo.
1. Chapter 1

1

Era una fría y espantosa noche, ni siquiera las animadas luces de los edificios de Nueva York lograban distraerme. Llevaba doce años igual, pensando en la manera más fácil de resolver el asesinato de mi madre, pero todo se complicaba.

Pasaba noches enteras sin dormir buscando al asesino, detenía a inocentes sin pruebas, bebía sin control cuando todo me salía mal.

Por todos esos motivos, había decidido olvidarme de mi pasado, encerrarlo con llave temporalmente. Pero para ello me había prometido que debía dejar de ser una mujer fácil, aunque mi padre decía que nunca lo había sido.

Eran las diez de la noche. Mi mirada estaba fija en las fotografías que tenía delante. Una que otra lágrima brotó de mis ojos al volver a ver la apacible y cariñosa cara de mi madre.

De repente, mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí con desgana.

-Beckett.

-Tienes que venir, han matado a una mujer.

Bajé del coche colocándome guantes de látex para buscar pruebas al observar el cadáver.

Me acerqué a mis compañeros, que me esperaban delante de la víctima.

-Beckett, aquí está la víctima - comentó el detective Ryan, poniéndose a mi altura tras acercarse a mi.

Miré curiosamente la colocación del cuerpo; Era una mujer blanca de uno setenta aproximadamente, y yacía desangrada en la sucia esquina de la calle Brooklyn.

-¿Quién era? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, fijando la mirada en su camisa cubierta de sangre.

-Al parecer es la chica que llevaba desaparecida varios días. Se llama Mandy Stanley y tenía veintitrés años. La causa de la muerte la confirmaremos en el laboratorio. - explicó Lanie, la médico forense.

-¿Habéis sacado alguna teoría? - pregunté atónita.

-No, que va – Esposito sacudió la cabeza -. El crimen está limpio. No hay huellas, no hay nada.

-Eso es imposible – respondí descontenta -. Tiene que haber algo.

-Parece ser que el asesino sabía muy bien lo que hacía...- Ryan miró al cadáver con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bien, seguid investigando el escenario del crimen, por si las moscas.

Me aparté de ellos con un ligero dolor punzante en el pecho.

Respiré hondo. No podía quedarme atascada cada vez que un caso similar al de mi madre se me presentara. Era muy cruel por mi parte, me hacía daño a mi misma.

Noté la vibración del móvil cuando me disponía a subir al coche. Me detuve, cogí el _Iphone_ y vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi antiguo compañero, que se había marchado de mi lado por voluntad mía.

Ascendí la mirada al cielo algo disgustada.

Sacudí la cabeza, volví a guardar el móvil y decidí olvidarme del asunto, pues debía centrarme en el asesinato de Mandy. Arranqué el coche, me sobresalté y me encaminé hacía comisaria.

Recibí sin inconvenientes un listado con el número de teléfono de la familia de Mandy, de sus amigos y su novio.

Me dispuse a marcar sus teléfonos, pero dejé el auricular sobre el teléfono. No era trigo limpio comunicar a la familia la muerte de su ser querido.

Suspiré y me froté el pelo con ansiedad.

-Beckett, el capitán quiere verte – me dijo Ryan al mismo tiempo que me volvía hacía él.

Me pregunté qué querría entretanto iba hacía allí.

-Hola inspectora. Siéntese – me señaló la silla con el dedo índice y cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiere?

-Ha venido Castle – soltó, sabiendo que yo estaba molesta con mi compañero.

Resoplé enfadada, deseando salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere? - pregunté con desgana.

-Se ha enterado del asesinato de ésa mujer y quiere colaborar con nosotros.

-¡Oh, venga ya , capitán! - exclamé con una sonrisa sarcástica -, Castle no tiene ningún interés en colaborar, él sólo...

-¿Le recuerdo cuántos años han estado los dos juntos como compañeros? , ¿Cómo se ha reído usted durante tres años?

En sus palabras podía sentir que la verdad me evadía de forma violenta el orgullo.

Suspiré ligeramente molesta con sus palabras.

-Así pues, ¿Accede a que Castle vuelva a ser su compañero?

-Sí.

Pasé la larga mañana encerrada en comisaría, revisando la denuncia por la desaparición de Mandy.

El expediente de la denuncia disponía de unas tres páginas ordenadas en una carpeta amarilla. Me quedé absorta mirando la testificación de los padres.

Leía y releía una y otra vez las líneas, y lo hacía únicamente porque me sentía mal, fuera de lugar. Sentía como si el caso no tuviera que llevarlo yo, si no otra inspectora cuya madre no hubiera muerto hacía dos calles antes que mi madre.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse hacía mí y me volví. Era Castle. Estaba como hacía dos meses: Con el mismo corte de pelo hacía detrás y sus claros y bonitos ojos azules. Solo que ahora no sonreía como la penúltima vez que lo vi.

-¿Trabajando?

-Sí, suponiendo que soy inspectora de homicidios y es mi trabajo investigar asesinatos.

Asintió lentamente, mirando de un lado para otro, incómodo, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué has vuelto, Castle? - pregunté tras un largo rato de demora.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que llevo sin escribir desde hace dos meses?

-Te creo – respondí algo incómoda.

-Supongo que no quieres saber el porque...

-Castle, mis palabras aquél día fueron bastante sinceras; Yo no podía soportar más el peso de tenerte encima todo el día, con tus estupideces y tus observaciones inapropiadas – me sinceré levantándome de la silla.

Me dirigí hacía el teléfono que estaba sonando. Lo cogí: era Lanie, quería verme para darme los resultados de la autopsia.

Colgué el teléfono, miré a Castle detrás de mí y resoplé.

-¿Era Lanie, no?

-Sí, vamos a ver qué tenemos.

Lanie era nuestra médico forense, también mi amiga. Habíamos estudiado juntas en la Universidad de Standford y ambas nos habíamos echo muy buenas amigas por lo que elegimos trabajar juntas.

Era una mujer de piel morena, su pelo era liso y negro, largo hasta la cintura y era de estatura pequeña. Sus ojos eran saltones, algo que destacaba en ella.

Un taxi nos llevó hasta el depósito, ya que mi coche lo tenía Ryan porque su novia tenía el suyo – solía meterme en líos así por culpa del trabajo -.

Durante el trayecto, observé por la ventana los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a caer del cielo y se deslizaban suaves por la ventana. Me entristecí, la nieve me entristecía, me recordaba a mi madre. Volví la mirada hacía Castle y él me sonrió. Pensé en lo duro que resultaría estar en su lugar y reí por mis adentros.

Estábamos pasando por uno de los atascos más comunes en Central Park. Los conductores pitaban sin cesar y miles de taxis dejaban allí mismo a sus pasajeros ya impacientes.

-Presiento que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato – comentó Castle.

-Pues si sigue así el tráfico por Central Park ya puedo olvidarme del informe de la autopsia... - musité para mi misma.

Dos o tres coches avanzaron, pero siempre había algún listo que se le cruzaba y provocaba más tráfico.

Suspiré varias veces, si no llegaba en media hora ya podía olvidarme de ver el cadáver y de los informes. Quería verlos personalmente, ya que yo era la inspectora que se encargaba del caso.

En la carretera de la banda izquierda había prácticamente el mismo tráfico. Algunos conductores aprovechaban el poco espacio que había entre ambas carreteras para meter el capó del coche y así hacerme perder más tiempo a mi y a los demás.

Resoplé, estaba muy agobiada. El taxista puso la radio local y empezaron a sonar _The Beatles . _

La música no estaba alta, pero aún así me provocaba más estrés del que tenía.

Castle, por su cuenta, tatareaba la canción en voz baja y hacía muecas de dolor.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? - Le pregunté al taxista inclinada hacía su asiento.

-Pues no lo sé – me miró por el retrovisor -. Si esto avanza tardaremos unos veinte minutos; Si no, una hora exacta.

Me eché hacía detrás con rapidez y resoplé de nuevo. Castle dejó de tatarear y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ignoré su mirada, necesitaba pensar la manera de llegar más rápido, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Cogí el teléfono como último recurso y marqué el número de Lanie.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Lanie. Soy Beckett – respondí y al percatarme de que hablaba muy alto bajé la voz.

-Ah, si. Te estamos esperando.

-Verás estoy en un atasco en Central Park y me temo que me llevará una hora aproximadamente...

-¿En un atasco? Vaya, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el informe de la autopsia.

-¿Puedes esperar una hora?

-No, que va. El capitán quiere la copia del informe para las once de esta noche.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Esta mierda de tráfico no parece que vaya a avanzar.

-Bueno, puedo hacerte el informe y luego pasas a buscarlo.

-Pero no podré ver el cadáver.

-Exacto.

Suspiré de nuevo y me froté la frente.

-Por cierto, he de decir que el asesinato de esta joven es muy raro – dijo de repente -. Cuando le he examinado el pulmón tenía restos de plomo a pesar de no haber recibido un disparo.

-Supongo que me lo detallarás en el informe.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, tengo que colgar. Gracias.

Colgué y sentí un leve hormiguero por la palma de mi mano.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Castle.

Me volví con las cejas fruncidas.

-No, es todo un desastre – respondí de inmediato.

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Los copos de nieve habían aumentado en tamaño y caían en el suelo del exterior como pequeñas luciérnagas en la noche. Me sorprendía como habían cambiado las cosas en mi vida después de la trágica muerte de mi madre, como había pasado de adorar ver caer la nieve, a sentirme triste e incómoda.

Posé la mirada en el termómetro del taxi. Diez grados bajo cero era algo normal en Nueva York en Diciembre.

El tráfico avanzó ahora más deprisa y la tranquilidad volvió a apoderarse de mi; Quizás si llegaba diez minutos tarde podría observar a la victima.

El taxista abrió su ventana para tirar un papel en redondo y entró una pequeña corriente de aire helado que me hizo tiritar. Pensé en ponerme los guantes cuando saliera.

Pasemos ya Central Park por completo y nos adentramos hacía las pendientes con las fábricas cerradas alrededor de la carretera. El lugar era algo siniestro, pero a decir verdad, los Médicos Forenses habían elegido precisamente su _morgue _en ésa zona de Nueva York para ahuyentar a los curiosos. El taxista apagó la radio y la maratón de _The Beatles _por fin cesó.

-¿Sigo recto, inspectora? - preguntó el taxista.

-No. Al final de esta pendiente gire a la derecha y después todo recto – le informé.

Miré el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto. Ya era la hora, pero en cinco minutos era imposible trasladar el cadáver al congelador.

El taxista giró a la derecha y aceleró. Vi a lo lejos el gran edificio marrón, las vallas de acceso y hasta pude reconocer al guardia.

Paró en la puerta. Eran las nueve de la noche, íbamos con cinco minutos de retraso.

Pagué la factura al taxista y con aprisa me coloqué los guantes. Respiré agitada y vi el vaho que salía por mi boca debido al frío. Castle se colocó a mi lado y empezó a frotarse indefinidamente las manos hasta que nos topemos con el guardia de seguridad.

-Soy la inspectora Beckett y él es Castle, mi compañero – le enseñé la placa. Miró a Castle esperando a que sacara la suya, pero abrió la puerta sin decirle nada.

-Por los pelos – musitó con un suspiro.

-La próxima vez diré que eres mi mascota y así será más realista.

Escuché su risa mientras me aproximaba al largo mostrador del depósito. Una mujer canosa y con gafas redondas me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La doctora Lanie me espera – le comuniqué.

-Bien, entren en ésa sala – nos señaló la sala con su largo y desgastado dedo.

Asentí y le hice un gesto a Castle para que me siguiera.

Vi la sala que la señora nos había señalado. Fui a abrir la puerta, cuando Lanie salió de ella con una carpeta amarilla entre las manos. Castle lanzó un grito ahogado y yo le miré extrañada.

-Veo que el tráfico ha mejorado – miró a Castle y sonrió.

-Si, bueno – fruncí el cejo -. Siento el retraso de todos modos.

-No importa – su sonrisa de medio lado me dio a entender que quería mantener una conversación en privado para interrogarme acerca del regreso de Castle.

- ¿Sigue en la mesa? - pregunté refiriéndome a la victima.

-Oh, si, por supuesto. Pasad.

La obedecimos sin decir nada. Él entró detrás de mi en silencio. El único ruido era la resonancia de mis tacones en el suelo.

En una mesa metálica descansaba el cuerpo ya cosido en forma de Y por el pecho. Me aproximé a ella y entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tenemos? - pregunté.

-Sabemos que murió por dos causas: La primera es un disparo en el cráneo, la parte lateral derecha, y la segunda causa son varias apuñaladas en el tórax y útero – informó -. En el estómago he encontrado restos de hamburguesa, patatas y tomate.

-Parece ser que nuestra victima comió en _Mcdonald's _antes de morir – comentó Castle.

-Vaya, qué listo – aplaudí irónica.

Lanie nos miró por turnos y sacudió la cabeza notablemente molesta con nuestro comportamiento.

Caminó hasta el otro extremo del cadáver con pasos largos y ruidosos. Luego cogió una pequeña bolsa con la bala que había extraído del cráneo de la víctima.

Me quedé mirando la bala con cierto desconcierto, preguntándome como un ser humano podía ser capaz de matar a otro de tal manera. Me metí en la piel de la víctima, suplicándole a su asesino que bajara el arma, que tenía una familia a la que aún debía alimentar, un trabajo, una vida...

Sentí náuseas y me tapé la boca con las manos. Los casos como estos solían marearme.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lanie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesito tomar el aire. Ahora vuelvo.

Tras decir eso, miré a Castle con una mueca de dolor y me dispuse a salir de allí a la carrera.

Era incapaz de no marearme cuando veía casos como aquél. Era incapaz de ver las puñaladas aún sangrientas de su tórax y útero sin que me recordara al caso de mi madre.

Cuando por fin estuve fuera, respiré hondo y miré al frente.

Pequeñas luces se iban moviendo a lo lejos dándome así la impresión de que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con mi destino y quizás hasta con mi suerte. ¿Qué culpa tenía la mujer que en esos momentos yacía muerta sobre una mesa fría de metal en un laboratorio forense de Nueva York que mi madre hubiera muerto apuñalada como ella?

No, no. Quizás murió por la bala primero.

-¿Un café?

Me volví hacía detrás y contemplé el rostro sereno de Castle. Asentí y sonreí.

-Gracias – dije con voz débil.

Suspiré y dí un largo sorbo al café. Quemaba, pero era así como a mi me gustaba.

Me fijé en que Castle tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como yo.

-¿Qué miras? - preguntó.

-Nada.

-Ya, eso es interesante – se volvió hacía mi con una sonrisa.

Me volví hacía él ladeando la cabeza con lentitud, evitando su mágica y sexy sonrisa.

-¿Qué te resulta tan interesante en mi? ¿Qué has visto en mí como para dedicarme uno de tus libros? - le pregunté con sigilo. Él me sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo – respondió y se terminó su café.

El frío era espantoso, sólo el café caliente me servía de excusa para permanecer fuera del edificio, mirando la nieve caer silenciosa delante de nosotros como si no tuviera prisa en caer.

-¿Entramos? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Supuse que estaba muerto de frío y asentí.

El calor chocó contra mis mejillas al entrar en el edificio. Los codos de Castle estaban pegados a los míos cuando nos encaminemos hacía el laboratorio en silencio.

Aquella acción no me molesto en absoluto. Sabía que tanto él como yo estábamos muertos de frío tras salir a tomar un café en plena noche de invierno neoyorquina, así que permanecimos así hasta que entramos en mutuo calor.

Entramos en el laboratorio y sorprendentemente Lanie había extraído ya todos los órganos del cuerpo excepto el cerebro – por solicitud de sus familiares -.

-¿Estás mejor? - me preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Si – respondí distraída con el agujero de la cabeza de la víctima -. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

-Pues estás de suerte, porque he descubierto que esta mujer estaba embarazada de nada más ni nada menos que dos meses – nos informó alzando las cejas.

-¿El bebé estaba muerto? - pregunté entristecida tras sus palabras.

-Murió cuando el arma del crimen atravesó el útero de la víctima – suspiró.

-Dos muertes en uno, ése tío es un cabrón despiadado – Castle rió sarcástico.

-Quizás sabía que estaba embarazada - dije frunciendo las cejas -. Pero algo no encaja...

-¿Y si la víctima y su asesino fueran amantes? - preguntó Castle. Lanie y yo volvimos la vista hacía él con las cejas fruncidas -. Sólo es una teoría.

-Bueno, si fuera así sería un crimen pasional.

-O quizás se trate de un homicidio sin más – contradije a Castle avanzando hacía el cadáver con pasos lentos.

Lancé una fugaz mirada hacía el cuerpo de nuevo y me percaté de que tenía unos pequeños moratones en las muñecas.

Traté de meterme en la escena del crimen; Pero si yo estuviera embarazada jamás hubiera forcejado, ni dejado que me acuchillaran. Me hubiera defendido como pudiera, y ella no lo hizo, no defendió a su bebé.

Caminé un largo rato dando vueltas por la mesa, situando a la víctima con vida.

-Siento contradecirte, Kate, pero tenemos que congelar el cuerpo ya – me avisó Lanie.

Fruncí los labios, levemente decepcionada.

-Bueno, supongo que me darás el informe.

-Ajá. Esperad en la pequeña sala de espera y ahora mismo te los imprimo.

Miré por última vez al cadáver, tratando que quedarme con todas las marcas en las muñecas, con las puñaladas y el tiro en la sien de una sola mirada.

Castle y yo nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala con paso rápido. Quería sentarme, lo necesitaba.

Miré varios de los carteles que advertían riesgo biológico en el largo y oscuro pasillo.

-¿Otro café? - preguntó Castle.

-Prefiero los de _Caffé Mocias –_ comenté mientras me sentaba.

-Lo malo de que sea de noche es que no puedo llevarte allí.

-Vaya, qué decepción por tu parte – y me reí por lo bajo.

Tanto el laboratorio forense como la sala de espera estaban vacías. Pensé que quizás tendría que avisar a Esposito o Ryan para que hicieran la llamada a la familia.

Pero luego pensé que quizás la víctima era consciente de que iba a morir, y en vez de huir o pedir ayuda a la policía se enfrentó sola a su asesino. Lo único que no encajaba era que estaba embarazada antes de que una navaja le atravesara el útero acabando así con la vida de su bebé.

No tenía ningún sentido. Si la víctima estaba embarazada debería tener pareja, quizás estuviera casada o simplemente tuviera un amante.

-Si estaba embarazada debería tener pareja – pensé en voz alta.

-También podría dedicarse a...

-No podemos confirmar eso por ahora – dije con un mal sabor de boca.

-Pues si no era prostituta, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

-¿Y si tiene pareja? - me pregunté casi para mi misma.

-Si es así no la esta echando mucho de menos.

-Quizás estamos hablando del asesino.

Castle asintió lentamente y miró enfrente con los ojos entrecerrados. Pensé que sin él el caso me resultaría menos llevadero y luego me arrepentí de pensar así.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con decisión. Apareció Lanie con un gran sobre amarillo en la mano y me levanté para recibirlo.

-Aquí tienes, Kate – me lo entregó -. Están los resultados de los análisis, de las heridas, órganos y viceversa.

-Muchas gracias, Lanie.

-Si me necesitas, aquí estoy – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Pillé al vuelo sus intenciones y desapareció por la puerta.

Castle me siguió hasta la puerta principal con pasos lentos. No me hizo falta preguntarle si estaba cansado porque eso era exactamente lo que parecía. Me abrió la puerta con caballerosidad, y pasé por ella con un ''gracias'' casi en murmuro.

En el exterior, todo estaba nevado y hacía un frío terrible.

Me coloqué los guantes pero me dio el efecto de que no sería suficiente para mantenerme en calor.

Observé varios coches aparcados delante de nosotros cubiertos con una capa de nieve blanca que daba la impresión de que era la corteza más frágil que jamás habría existido.

Miré al horizonte y me fijé en que nevaban pequeños copos de nieve que a la luz de la ciudad podían observarse con tristeza. Al menos para mi.

-Mira, allí está nuestro taxi.

Miré a dónde se refería. El taxista nos hizo una señal con las luces y nos dimos prisa para meternos en el coche. Procuré no resbalar al bajar por las escaleras cubiertas de nieve, en realidad parecía más hielo que otra cosa.

Subí al taxi con alivio. La calefacción estaba a tope y era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-¿Les llevo a comisaría?

Miré a Castle. Yo por mi parte necesitaba descansar.

-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa? - me preguntó.

-No, ya tengo casa, gracias.

-¿Vas a hacerle parar dos veces al pobre hombre?

-Castle, no me parece bien.

-Tengo cinco habitaciones. Dos para invitados.

Resoplé.

-Está bien – concluí.

-Bien. A Hudson Street.

El taxista asintió y encendió los motores con precisión.

Me eché hacía detrás en el asiento y me volví hacía la ventana. Mirar al cielo mientras nevaba era algo mágico. Mi madre siempre me decía que por cada copo de nieve que caía ella se ponía feliz, así que un día, cuando murió mi abuela, le propuse a mi padre ir a Canadá, porque allí siempre estaba nevado y siempre caía algo de nieve, y en Nueva York era primavera por lo tanto no nevaba.

Mi padre aceptó y compramos los billetes en una agencia de viajes cerca de Central Park, dónde luego nos tomamos un helado de nata con caramelo los tres juntos. Mi madre estaba feliz, pero no por ello dejó de trabajar. El día del viaje se llevó su maleta con todos los informes judiciales sobre su actual cliente y a veces, cuando papá y yo jugábamos en la nieve, ella se sentaba en la mesa del portxo de la caseta y no nos observaba. Al día siguiente nevó mucho por la mañana, yo estaba feliz, y esperaba que mi madre también lo estuviera. Lo fingió, desde luego, pero yo me di cuenta de ello, de que tenía mucho trabajo y ni yo ni la nieve podríamos cambiar eso. Por la tarde, papá me comentó que teníamos que marchar, que mamá necesitaba acudir a un juicio por su cliente. Yo me enfadé mucho, no le dirigí la palabra a mi madre durante todo el viaje, y al pisar Nueva York, se marchó en un taxi y al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, ya la habían matado.

Aún recuerdo el frío de la noche, recuerdo que me vestí con prisa y papá me llevó hasta allí. La vi inclinada contra un cubo de basura en el suelo, su blusa azul estaba cubierta de sangre y sus piernas entrecruzadas. Recuerdo mi impacto al verla, escuchar las sirenas de la policía, la gran cinta amarilla alrededor del escenario del crimen. Mi padre me abrazó cuando quise ir a verla y me dijo que estaba en un lugar mejor, pero yo no me lo creía.

Una lágrima brotó de mis ojos al recordarlo todo. Lloré en silencio, mientras cruzábamos el túnel Brooklyn Battery.

Por las calles de la ciudad no había nadie, eran las doce de la noche y la gente quizás estaba en su casa o en la discoteca.

Llegamos a la calle Hudson y el taxista aparcó en una de las múltiples plazas libres de la zona.

-¿Cuánto es? - preguntó Castle.

-Veinte dólares.

Castle sacó de su cartera dos billetes de diez, le sonrió y bajó del taxi. Le imité y me coloqué a su lado. El taxi desapareció en la oscuridad mientras yo me frotaba los brazos y me sacudía el pelo para que la nieve cayera.

Seguí a Castle hasta su grande y espacioso bloque de apartamentos. Me fijé en que la ciudad estaba más nevada que el año pasado mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta de entrada.

Subimos por el ascensor espacioso y con una música bastante relajante. En la quinta planta se abrieron las puertas y una única puerta se mostraba ante nosotros.

Entré en su lujosa, espaciosa e impresionante casa a oscuras. Él abrió las luces del comedor y me invitó a entrar quitándose la chaqueta.

-¿No hay nadie? - pregunté tras una hora sin hablarnos.

-No. Alexis está durmiendo en casa de una amiga y mi madre está pasándoselo en grande en Manhattan.

Asentí. Alexis era su hija, él había cuidado de ella desde siempre, en cambio su madre se encargó de que todo Nueva York supiera que tenía una hija con el famoso escritor Richard Castle. A veces me preguntaba si ésa mujer tan arrogante solo quería a Castle por dinero.

-Quítate la chaqueta, estarás más cómoda.

Me la quité y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá. Él despareció y me dejó sola delante de una tele de plasma Samsung apagada. Un imac descansaba en la mesa de café de cristal junto con las llaves.

Perdí mi mirada en la lujosa casa y en la única de las ventanas que no tenía la cortina bajada. Podía observar como la nieve caía lentamente formando un cielo de copos blancos con un fondo negro. A lo lejos podía apreciar los rascacielos en filas desiguales y alguno más cerca que otro.

-Toma – Castle me tendió una taza -. Es café descafeinado.

-Gracias – cogí la taza y bebí un largo sorbo. Entré en calor instantáneamente.

Se sentó a mi lado en silencio y me observó con una sonrisa. Volví la vista hacía él, pero yo no era capaz de sonreír cuando la melancolía se apoderaba de mi.

-¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor – respondí con voz triste.

-Lo siento, sé que a veces puedo ser un pesado y...

-No es por ti, no te preocupes – sonreí como pude -. Aunque algo pesado si eres.

Se echó a reír y bebió un sorbo de café.

-¿Cómo es tener a tu familia en casa? - le pregunté con la mirada perdida en los altos edificios.

-Preferiría vivir sólo con Alexis. Mi madre no es el tipo de compañía que me agrada pero a veces me hace falta que esté aquí.

-Una madre siempre hace falta.

Castle notó que estaba entristecida. Intenté disimularlo con una falsa sonrisa pero no coló.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-La echo de menos – le confesé dejando escapar una lágrima.

Castle entristeció la mirada.

-Creo que necesitas descansar – me quitó la taza de la mano.

-No podré dormir – le dije.

Volvió a sentarse y dejó las tazas en la mesa de cristal.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo, y me sentí intensamente sola en aquella inmensa casa. Castle se acercó a mi con cuidado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí el calor de su pecho y apoyé las manos en el.

-Tranquila, ella está en un lugar mejor – murmuró contra mi pelo -. Deberías alegrarte por ella.

-Si al menos supiera porque la mataron... - musité contra su pecho -. No pude decirle cuanto la quiero, fue por mi culpa.

-No, no pienses eso.

Castle me acarició el pelo y apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?

Asentí. Se separó de mi y fue en busca de una manta. Me quité los pesados tacones y me senté en la esquina del sofá.

Volvió con la manta y me tapó con ella. Él se sentó a mi lado y encendió la televisión.

Me sentía extraña. Estaba mirando la televisión y mis ojos estaban irritados de llorar. Pensé en coger el informe forense de la víctima y estudiarlo. Lo miré encima de la mesa y fruncí las cejas.

Eran las doce y media de la noche, estaba mirando la televisión con mi _compañero _, que también resultaba ser la persona que me había estado consolando hacía tres años.

Me volví hacía Castle con aire interrogativo, ¿Qué habría pensado de mí cómo para que me abrazara? . La verdad es que cuando pensaba en el caso de mi madre, o en ella simplemente, me ponía a llorar como una magdalena.

-_Y sus brazos son muy confortantes –_ pensé y enseguida me arrepentí de ello.

Castle fingía mirar la televisión. Sabía que se moría de ganas por decirme algo, lo conocía demasiado como para no saber cuando tenía algo que decirme, porque apretaba los labios y hacía movimientos rápidos con las manos, deslizando su dedo índice por la barbilla con movimientos circulares.

-¿Te pasa algo, Castle? - pregunté al fin, alzando una ceja.

Se volvió hacía mi con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si estuviera asustado.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez la victima tuviera dos relaciones completamente paralelas. Es decir, que ninguno de ellos era su pareja fija, si no que...

-Se quedó embarazada por propia voluntad – le interrumpí -. Mandy fue víctima de un violento crimen pasional porque el otro hombre, al enterarse de todo la mató.

Sonreí, era el plan perfecto para matar a alguien si se trataba de un hombre mentalmente fuera de juicio.

Me quedé mirando su expresión de sorpresa. Era una expresión limpia, serena, divertida y arrebatadora. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando nuestras miradas aún seguían sosteniéndose tras pasar unos largos segundos.

-Gracias – agradecí retirando mi mirada -. Por entenderme, por hacer todo lo que haces por mi.

-Siempre – respondió y se aproximó a mi.

Mis mejillas ardían como si me hubieran prendido fuego, le tenía muy cerca de mi, tan cerca que temí que pudiera escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón presionándome las orejas.

Me agarró el rostro con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperme y me retiró el pelo del cuello con delicadeza. Hiperventilé ruidosamente cuando se acercó a mis labios para besarme.

-No, Castle, esto no está bien – musité contra su rostro antes de que me besara.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó con voz tensa.

-No quiero que nuestra relación se estropeé, quiero seguir riéndome con tus estupideces.

-No podemos seguir fingiendo que no nos queremos, Kate.

Apreté los labios y retiré la vista para no observar su rostro de decepción.

En cierto modo tenía razón, pero me era imposible no pensar que todo se estropearía por mi estúpido deseo hacía él.

Ladeé la cabeza hacía la ventana sin mirarle. Presentí que el silencio que nos rodeaba era el testigo más cruel mientras yo y él formábamos una especie de protección a nuestros corazones , embestidos por el hecho de que yo no quería ir más allá de una amistad. Una amistad que me ayudaba a superar los malos momentos diarios.

Aunque a decir verdad, una parte de mi se moría de ganas por estar con él, tenía pruebas de ello. La primera vez que ví a su ex-mujer fue colgada de su brazo, y reconozco que sentí un dolor muy punzante en el estómago, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que nos conocíamos, y en esos cuatro años me había enseñado que trabajar podía llegar a ser más divertido con un compañero divertido.

Volví a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el suelo y yo me sentía culpable por ello.

-Entiéndelo, Castle, no quiero que nuestra relación se rompa.

-¿Qué relación? ¿Es que acaso hemos estado juntos alguna vez?

-No.

-Pues entonces seguiremos fingiendo que no nos deseamos mutuamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - me levanté rápidamente -. ¿Deseamos? , Te recuerdo que has sido tu el que ha intentado besarme.

-No hablo de esta noche – se puso a mi altura, sin dejar de mirarme -. Me refiero a las tantas veces que nos besamos.

-¿Cómo? - alcé las cejas y reí sarcástica.

-Ya me has oído.

-Mira Castle, no quiero hablar de ello – me froté la frente notablemente estresada.

Él sacudió la cabeza, dio una vuelta por el comedor y volvió a reunirse conmigo.

-Nos besamos y nunca hablamos de ello, casi morimos congelados abrazándonos pero nunca hablamos de eso.

-No hoy, no ahora – me quejé con voz dura.

-¿Y cuándo hablaremos? , ¿No te das cuenta de que me evitas todo el tiempo?

Me agobié y resoplé ruidosamente. Él permaneció inquieto mirándome, como si esperara una respuesta muy importante.

-Todas las mañanas te traigo un café porque me pareces la más extraordinaria, difícil y frustante persona que jamás he conocido.

-Nadie te obliga a que gastes tu dinero en mis cafés diarios – respondí con ímpetu.

-Llevo cuatro años aquí, sujetándote de la mano, esperando a que te des cuenta de que soy algo más que un compañero.

-¿Y por qué lo haces, por qué sigues esperando?

-Porque te quiero – soltó con la voz cortada y retiró su mirada.

Su confesión fue como un anhelo liberado en mi corazón. Me mordí los labios ligeramente emocionada, y luego nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿No?

-No tengo ganas de discutir, Castle – musité.

-Kate, escúchame – me cogió por el brazo izquierdo y me acercó a él -. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no siento nada por ti, y se cuanto nos necesitamos mutuamente.

-Yo no te necesito.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Dime: ¿Quién te ha apoyado para atrapar al asesino de tu madre? , ¿Quién te ha abrazado cuándo llorabas como una loca? Yo, Beckett.

Dentro de mi, sentí una punzada directamente en el corazón. Me froté las sienes varias veces y suspiré. Era imposible no pensar que estaba tratando de convencerme.

-Yo sólo soy una inspiración ¿Verdad? , cómo Sophie , la de la CIA. Seguro que a ella le dijiste lo mismo para intentar acostarte con ella.

-¿Una inspiración? - rió sarcástico -. Yo no baso a un personaje en nadie si no me importa.

-Pues si tanto te importo ¿Por qué no dejas de coquetear con otras mujeres? Dime, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser el mismo idiota que hace cuatro años?

-¡Pues por qué estoy harto de esperarte! - gritó y me volví hacía la ventana con la mano sobre la frente. Con los dedos dibujé un circulo en ella.

No me volví en ningún momento; permanecí de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida en el tráfico rápido y luminoso que pasaba delante de mi como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Escuché a Castle resoplar. Luego sus pasos se alejaron y me dio la sensación de que estaba sola en el inmenso salón.

Recordé punto por punto todo lo que me había dicho. Palabras demasiado realistas, palabras con demasiada verdad por delante.

Me sentía sola literalmente; estaba en un salón espacioso como tres salones de mi casa, con una pequeña luz encendida y el ruido de las agujas del reloj de pared marcaban los segundos repetitivamente. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a deslizarse con ímpetu por la gran ventana. Luego mis lágrimas las imitaron, sintiéndome identificada con el triste tiempo de Nueva York.

Me volví para comprobar si realmente estaba sola y me di cuenta de que no era así.

Castle estaba en una sala al final del salón, con la luz encendida.

Me acerqué a la sala con la resonancia de mis tacones pitando en mis orejas debido al nerviosismo.

Le vi tecleando sin cesar en el ordenador, con el cejo fruncido y ignorándome por completo.

Sabía de sobras que me había oído llegar por el taconeo, pero me ignoraba.

Pensé en volver a marcharme, pero me arrepentí y dije:

-¿Qué haces?

-Escribir – dijo con voz tensa sin alzar la vista.

Asentí lentamente. No sabía si lo correcto era irme y dejarlo correr o quedarme y disculparme. Opté por la segunda opción cuando le observé durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento – dije secamente.

Asintió, pero en ningún momento me miró.

Noté como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse lentamente, empañando mi visión óptica hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

Cuando me sorbí la nariz, alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos y dejó de escribir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento...lo siento mucho – dije entre sollozos.

Se levantó de la silla con rapidez, se acercó a mi y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Soy una estúpida, lo siento – musité agachando la mirada -. El caso de mi madre me ha vuelto una completa inútil, no soy capaz de controlar mis emociones cuando pienso en ella, o cuando reviso el expediente del crimen.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de eso.

-Por ello no soy capaz de tener la clase de relación que me gustaría tener contigo– le confesé y volví a sorberme la nariz.

-Ven – susurró y me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza.

Me aferré a su ancha espalda como si se me fuera a escapar de los brazos, con miedo a que la única persona que me hacía reír se fuera.

-Tengo miedo – pensé en voz alta.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Kate?

Busqué su mirada al alzar la cabeza y me topé con unos ojos tristes y serios. Tragué saliva.

-Tengo miedo a perderte por mi estupidez. A que otra mujer ocupe el lugar que yo tanto ansío tener.

-Yo siempre te esperaré – me murmuró y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios.

Sentí un intenso impulso por estar entre sus brazos, un impulso por el que me había refugiado en otros hombres con el fin de apaciguarlo. Pero ¿Y si quizás hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Castle había colocado ya sus labios sobre los míos. Mis mejillas ardían y las piernas me temblaban como un flan. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pelo mientras le respondía con un beso incontenible.

Castle parecía más que ansioso e excitado. Me arrastró hasta la mesa y le detuve antes de que pudiera cometer una locura.

Me miró arrepentido y yo agaché la mirada aun sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos.

-No he podido contenerme.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?

-Si se trata de dormir si – respondí.

-A eso me refería.

Asentí y le seguí hasta la espaciosa y moderna habitación.

-Te dejaría un pijama, pero...

-Tranquilo. Con una camisa me basta.

Asintió, abrió uno de los muchos armarios de cristal blancos y buscó una camisa.

Entretanto me senté en la cama y observé sus movimientos pensativa. Cuando estaba con él me venían a la cabeza los buenos momentos entre mi madre y mi padre.

Me tendió la camisa, la cogí y me encerré en el baño para cambiarme. Primero me quité los pantalones y después todo lo demás menos la ropa interior. Doblé la ropa con rápidos movimientos y salí hacía la habitación.

Me miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se encontraba estirado en la cama, únicamente con la lámpara de mesita encendida. Me metí en la cama con rapidez y me cubrí con la manta, notablemente enrojecida de vergüenza.

-Estás muy guapa – me halagó sin dejar de mirarme.

-Todas estamos guapas solamente con una camisa – le contradije.

-La personalidad influye mucho en el físico, ¿Sabes?

-Ya, claro – reí por debajo de la nariz.

-En tu caso si.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? - propuse dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué cortaste con Josh? - preguntó de repente.

Josh era mi ex-novio, al que jamás había querido.

-No le quería.

-Estuvisteis meses.

-Dicen que lo bueno dura poco – me burlé y cerré los ojos.

-Pues espero que nuestra relación sea la más amarga de todas, así podré estar contigo mucho tiempo.

Con relación se refería al beso que acabábamos de darnos en su despacho.

Sus palabras me hicieron reír. ¿Y si quizás me equivocaba? ¿Y si seguiríamos igual después de ser algo más que amigos?

Noté su presencia detrás de mi. Cerca, muy cerca de mi. Casi podía respirar su aliento, que olía a café. Le miré con el rabillo del ojo y descubrí que estaba preparándose para alargar el brazo y abrazarme por detrás.

Cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejó sin aliento. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y olisqueó mi cuello con descaro.

-Castle ¿Qué haces? - pregunté por lo bajo.

-Abrazarte.

No respondí, me limité a permanecer callada y dejar que me abrazara.

Minutos más tarde, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente de cansancio y al final me quedé dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Una mañana reluciente se presentó imponente en el horizonte mientras conducía tatareando la canción _Who says _de John Mayer.

No lograba entender la razón por la que me resultaba práctica mi forma de vida a pesar de vivir día a día un asesinato nuevo. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba metida de pleno en un caso complicado, me apetecía prescindir un poco de ello, seguir escuchando la música y ver la nieve blanca deshacerse lentamente por la acera.

Hacía dos días que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Castle. Era imposible concentrarse en el trabajo mientras él aparecía con su perfecta sonrisa en la mayoría de mis sueños. Pero estoy hablando de sueños que perduraban intactos durante cuatro años; impotentes, dulces, llenos de pasión. Una pasión que todavía no me había atrevido a mostrarle.

Crucé los límites de Hamighton street, haciendo una maniobra con el volante, rodeé la calle y el teléfono sonó.

Alargué la mano hacía el asiento del copiloto y alcancé el iPhone.

-Beckett.

-¿Cómo estás?

Era él, con su voz divertida. Sonreí en silencio y miré al frente con una sonrisa inborrable.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Durante toda esta noche he estado investigando el caso de Mandy y me sorprende lo que he descubierto.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

Esperó unos segundos, como si esperara a que pasara alguien para responderme.

-Mandy tenía dos relaciones. Una de ellas a distancia.

-¿A distancia? Explícate mejor, Castle.

-Sí. Uno de los hombres con los que salía la dejó embarazada, y el otro se enteró y la mató.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es un crimen pasional? - pregunté entretanto me dirigía a comisaria manteniendo una de las manos en el volante.

-No puedo comprobarlo, lo sé.

-Lo has echo bien, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en comisaria, esperándote con un café sobre tu mesa.

Reí ruidosamente y ya podía alcanzar a ver el alto edificio que se hacía llamar ''comisaria'' a pesar de ser una renovación del estilo que se ha mantenido durante siglos.

-Ya voy para allá. Procura que mi café no se enfríe demasiado... - bromeé con impaciencia por pasar el rato con él.

-¿No te gusta el café frío? - suspiró -. Vaya, creía que te gustaba con hielo y ahora la he cagado.

Solté un gruñido de gata en celo para fingir que me enfadaba y colgué sin preocuparme, realmente, por el café frío. En realidad solo me importaba que me lo trajera como de costumbre.

Entré en comisaria y me percaté del estrés que se presenciaba únicamente con asomar la cabeza a algún compartimiento del recinto.

Busqué a Castle con la mirada mientras me aproximaba lentamente hacía mi mesa de escritorio habitual.

A pesar de llegar una hora tarde, esta vez no me importó tanto como de costumbre, ni me sentí mal por cargarle todo el papeleo a Castle, ya que nunca se dedicaba a ello y era yo la que se encargaba junto con mi equipo.

Los encontré a todos reunidos en una de las mesas que resguardaba solitaria en el lado sud de la comisaria. Ryan y Esposito estaban sentados escuchando las palabras que Castle iba diciendo y que yo iba escuchando mediante iba acercándome.

-Buenos días Beckett. Hoy llegas tarde... - me acusó Esposito con voz divertida.

Esposito era un detective de homicidios que se había pasado unos diez años en el ejército, resguardando las espaldas de sus compañeros, y fue así como se dió cuenta de que su verdadera vocación era resolver asesinatos.

Moreno, con ojos oscuros y buenos rasgos físicos bien detallados, le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su compañero.

-¿Quieres que me ponga a contar cuantas has llegado tú, Espo? - le propuse alzando una ceja.

Calló repentinamente y me dispuse a observar los papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa. Eran increíbles las ganas que tenía por coger uno de esos papeles y ponerme a estudiarlo a fondo.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Sabemos que Mandy mantenía dos relaciones paralelas – me informó Ryan, asintiendo con los labios fruncidos -. Su mejor amiga, Elisabeth Williams, nos lo ha confirmado.

-¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?

-Eran compañeras de piso y trabajaban juntas – continuó Ryan, asintiendo de nuevo.

-¿Tenéis su dirección?

-Los técnicos están de camino hacía el apartamento. De momento nos queda esperar – continuó Esposito cruzándose de brazos.

Caminé indecisa por alrededor de la mesa parcialmente vacía. Miré hacía mi izquierda y me topé con la pizarra con el nombre de la víctima, la causa de la muerte y una fotografía con el nombre adjunto de Elisabeth Williams en la parte lateral derecha, debajo del recuadro ''testificantes'' en mayúsculas, con una perfecta caligrafía.

-¿No tenemos nada más? - pregunté cuando me di la vuelta con los brazos en jarra.

-De momento, no – Ryan respondió con pesadez, como si llevara un gran peso encima -. Como ha dicho Esposito, solo tenemos que esperar.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio superior y me volví hacía la pizarra de nuevo. Analicé cuidadosamente cada detalle de la fotografía de perfil de la perforación de la cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta, me había acercado a la fotografía con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. Tampoco me di cuenta de que estaba sola hasta que dejé de escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de mis compañeros, que habían estado trabajando hacía media hora en la mesa sin intención de molestarme.

Permanecí allí de pie durante diez minutos más, pensando que quizás Elizabeth Williams sabía más cosas sobre el caso que nosotros propiamente.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?

Me volví rápidamente ante la voz sorprendida de Castle.

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – respondí yo, volviendo la cabeza hacía la pizarra.

-He hablado con Lanie – me dijo, y su tono de voz se volvió más apagado.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí. Me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo de algo.

-¿De qué? - pregunté, ligeramente intrigada. Por su tono de voz era palpable que sucedía algo.

-Ha insistido en que prefiere hablar ella personalmente contigo.

-Está bien. Luego la llamaré.

Él se quedó a mi lado, observando mis movimientos. Me preguntaba qué le preocupaba, puesto que su rostro hablaba más que cualquier excusa que pudiera darme para evitar el tema.

A los pocos minutos, apareció el capitán Gates con el rostro algo desconcertado.

El capitán Gates era una mujer, pero no le gustaba que la trataran de ''señora'' o ''capitana'' – en realidad podía llegar a quitarte un día de fiesta por nombrarla como no correspondía -. Era una digna sucesora del capitán Montgomery, que murió salvándome la vida a mi. Y está claro que me sentía culpable hasta la última parte de mi corazón.

Era morena tanto de piel como de cabello, y no medía más de un metro sesenta. Era una persona seria, _estirada _, pero con una gran confianza en su gente, sobretodo en mí.

-Inspectora Beckett, ¿Desde cuando lleva aquí? - preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Desde hace tres cuartos de hora. ¿Por qué, señor?

-Me ha llamado uno de nuestros técnicos forenses, dice que ha encontrado huellas en el escenario del crimen. También me ha dicho que estaba usted de camino para allá.

-A mi nadie me ha dicho nada – respondí alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, sea la hora que sea, deben reunirse con el técnico antes de las cuatro de esta tarde, que para entonces el laboratorio tendrá el expediente finalizado y le conviene que encuentre al sospechoso antes de esta noche – me avisó alzando el dedo índice mientras hablaba.

Asentí consternada por el echo de que nadie me hubiera avisado. Quizás se hubieran despistado o simplemente olvidado.

El capitán Gates desapareció por el pasillo dejándome con una puerta abierta a nuevas esperanzas por encontrar al asesino de Mandy.

-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Castle, ya andando por el pasillo y preguntándome esto a lo lejos.

El escenario del crimen se encontraba en un callejón iluminado durante el día y muy oscuro por la noche. Era uno de los barrios en los que se habían cometido más asesinatos, y volver allí para resolver el crimen de Mandy me recordó bastante a mi madre nuevamente.

Estaba situado detrás de los grandes almacenes de Nueva York, a dos manzanas de la orilla del río Hudson, a un kilómetro del puente Brooklyn.

Desde la acera precintada con una larga cinta amarilla, podían apreciarse los altos edificios de Manhattan.

Castle me siguió hasta la gran mancha de sangre teñida en el suelo con lentitud, casi podía apreciar el silbido del viento cuando caminaba.

Vi al forense inclinado en el escenario, a pocos metros de la mancha y anotando algo.

-Soy la inspectora Beckett. ¿Quería verme?

El hombre de unos cincuenta años se levantó con una sonrisa de medio lado y sujetó los papeles que llevaba sujetos con dos clips para que el viento no se los llevara.

-Sí. ¿Por qué llega media hora tarde, inspectora?

-Verá, me han avisado media hora tarde y nos hemos retrasado. ¿Tiene algo que pueda favorecer la investigación?

El forense asintió varias veces con la cabeza, quizás molesto con mi respuesta.

Buscó y rebuscó en los papeles y yo empezaba a inquietarme al ver que no se aclaraba.

Analicé de nuevo el escenario, imaginándome a Mandy defendiéndose como pudo del hombre que le arrebató su vida y la de su hijo.

-Qué idiota soy, aún no he tomado nota de la huella. Por cierto, me llamo Carl Walton – dijo mientras se acercaba a la esquina del lugar.

Castle y yo le seguimos hasta allí y nos arrodillemos a su lado. El doctor Walton abrió una pequeña pero potente linterna de laboratorio y enfocó una perfecta huella de tiza.

-Aquí la tienen.

-¿Es tiza? - pregunté.

-No lo sé, quizás harina, mantequilla o ha saber si no es cocaína.

Podía ser cualquiera de las cuatro opciones que habíamos propuesto.

-Para estar seguro tendría que analizar las substancias.

-Deje que antes de ello tome algunas fotos de la huella, para identificar al dueño.

Saqué mi iPhone, busqué la cámara y cuando la tuve, enfoqué la huella tanto como pude y la fotografié varias veces.

-Creo que se le ha pasado algo, doctor Walton – dijo Castle a lo lejos.

Me volví y le observé agachado detrás de un contenedor enorme.

Walton y yo caminemos acorde hacía donde se encontraba. Busqué con la mirada la razón de su demora, pero no vi nada.

-Yo no veo nada, Castle.

-Eso es porque no lo estás viendo desde el mismo ángulo que yo.

Me coloqué detrás de él, me agaché y, para mi sorpresa, vi una de las dos armas del crimen en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

-Has echo bien en no cogerla – le susurré para que el doctor Walton no me escuchara.

Él se volvió hacía mi con una sonrisa traviesa. Evité su mirada y me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Esto es imposible – soltó Walton, sacudiendo la cabeza -. El día del asesinato analizamos la zona por todos los rincones, incluido este.

-¿Está seguro de que no se olvidaron de mirar detrás del contenedor? - preguntó Castle, robándome la pregunta.

-Sobretodo detrás de _ésa _basura – señaló la basura y hizo una mueca de dolor -. ¡Eh, Mark! ¿Verdad que mirasteis detrás de las basuras?

Otro forense se aproximó a nosotros con el cejo fruncido. Al observar el arma abrió los ojos como platos.

-Fuí yo precisamente el que se encargó de mirar por esta zona.

-¿Lo ven?

Me quedé mirándoles por turnos. El arma homicida había aparecido repentinamente después del asesinato, por lo cual resultaba algo raro teniendo en cuenta que los técnicos habían analizado la zona a fondo.

-Hagan todo lo que puedan por sacar huellas del cuchillo – dije con la voz débil.

-Se las enviaremos en cuanto tengamos los resultados – respondió el doctor Walton lentamente.

Poco a poco, Castle y yo fuimos alejándonos del escenario del crimen y dirigiéndonos hacía mi coche.

Castle subió primero al coche mientras yo me despedía del doctor Walton con la mano.

Cuando entré, me topé con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Estaba sereno a pesar de la situación, y yo incómoda por como me miraba.

-¿Qué miras? - pregunté molesta.

-Estoy tratando de adivinar como te sientes ahora.

-Si dejas de mirarme te lo agradeceré – respondí y arranqué el coche.

-¿Dónde has estado estos tres días?

Miré al frente, sin ánimo de hablar, sólo de pensar.

-Tomándome un respiro.

-¿Enserio? Creía que eras como la armada invencible o algo así.

No pude contener una risa momentánea, pero enseguida la borré de mi rostro.

-Necesitaba alejarme de este caso en concreto – le confesé con voz triste.

-Te he echado de menos.

Esta vez volví la cabeza hacía él, pero no sonreí.

En realidad yo también le había echado de menos, pero no me atrevía a admitirlo. Pensé en la última vez que nos vimos y un dolor punzante me estalló en el vientre.

-Me he olvidado de disculparme por haberme marchado sin decirte nada de tu casa.

-Estaba esperando esa disculpa.

-Castle, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es fácil para mi. Quiero decir, no puedo mantener una relación contigo ahora...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en querernos?

-No hay nada malo en ello, pero eso implica a complicar la situación y no estoy preparada.

Castle resopló ruidosamente y me sentí intensamente culpable por rechazarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguiré esperándote? - preguntó de repente.

El dolor se esparció impetuosamente por mi vientre. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Eso depende de ti, no de mi.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Kate? - preguntó con un tono de voz triste.

Le miré unos segundos sin parpadear y luego volví la vista a la carretera, sin detenerme a pensar porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz y que este caso se resuelva. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Castle?

-Yo te quiero a ti.

Sentí un intenso deseo por acoger esas palabras, por dejar que mi corazón creyera que así debía de ser. Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de pasearme de su brazo mientras le tenía día a día trabajando en un caso. Por no hablar de los rumores que correrían por comisaria.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría acerca de la muerte de Mandy que no sea el amor? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que este caso gira entorno al amor – me contradijo alzando las cejas.

-Eso no esta demostrado.

-¡Claro que sí! - exclamó -. Tenemos a la mejor amiga de Mandy, ella es la única que puede testificar esa teoría.

-¿Acaso sabemos si ella no es culpable? ¿Podemos fiarnos de la palabra de ésa mujer?

-Yo confío.

-Sin coartada, no hay nadie que no sea sospechoso. Piénsalo: ¿Y si Elizabeth estaba enamorada del hombre que dejó embarazada a Mandy y optó por matarla?

-No es una mala teoría – admitió Castle.

-Por supuesto que no. Y espera a que lleguen los resultados de las huellas.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que no es la señorita Williams?

Le miré divertida por la idea de apostar. Aun que no me divertía en absoluto el caso, debía reconocer que el carácter de Castle me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

-Apuesta tú primero.

-¿Estás segura? Luego te arrepentirás...

Me miró alzando un dedo, con la risa de medio lado tan sexy que me ponía cuando gastaba una broma y me reía con él.

-Si Elizabeth Williams no es sospechosa dejarás que te invite a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Nueva York.

-...Y si es sospechosa tendrás que hacer mi papeleo de toda una semana – propuse yo, alzando una ceja.

-Trato echo – dijo no muy contento.

-Trato echo.

Subimos por el ascensor en silencio. Yo seguía con el ligero dolor de vientre tras su confesión, pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo mediante subíamos.

Nos aproximamos a la mesa en donde se encontraban Ryan y Esposito leyendo un informe.

Nos miraron por turnos, estaba segura de que el cansancio se reflejaba en mi rostro.

-¿Qué leéis? - preguntó Castle y se sentó en una de las sillas próxima a ellos.

-Nada – dijo Esposito y tapó la parte delantera del informe con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mentiroso...

Castle intentó quitarle el informe, pero le golpeó con la pierna en la espinilla y lanzó un grito ahogado.

Los miré sorprendida, ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que parecían niños de cinco años?

Decidí que continuaran haciendo el payaso, yo debía continuar dedicándome a resolver el asesinato de Mandy.

Cuando me disponía a apuntar el encuentro inesperado del arma homicida en el escenario del crimen, mi móvil sonó.

-Beckett.

-Hola Kate, soy Lanie. ¿Estás en tu casa?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Me debes una explicación, ¿Recuerdas?

Recordé con miedo en el cuerpo el día en que Castle apareció tras estar tres meses prácticamente desaparecido. Y ahora tendría que contarle que habíamos dormido juntos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Podemos vernos en tu casa o prefieres que reserve una mesa en la pizzeria de siempre?

-En mi casa mejor. ¿Cuándo sales del laboratorio?

-Estoy saliendo ahora mismo. ¿Y tu?

-Yo ahora iré, necesito un respiro.

-Vale, hasta luego – y colgó sin darme tiempo a despedirme.

Miré el papeleo que reposaba intacto sobre mi mesa y luego desvié mi mirada hacía Castle.

No podía dejar el papeleo sin hacer, pero tampoco podía guardarme mis secretos en llave y tirar esta al mar sin que nadie lo supiera. Necesitaba que Lanie me diera un consejo sobre qué hacer.

Decidí no decirle nada ni a Castle ni a Ryan ni a Esposito. Sabía con certeza que ellos tres se percatarían de mi ausencia, pero podrían superarlo.

El tiempo me pareció una fábula cuando atravesé el tráfico imponente de la carretera que daba con Central Park. Era Sábado y los días de fiesta – sobretodo en fin de semana – Central Park estaba lleno de gente que pasaba allí el día o, simplemente, paseaba y daba la impresión de que lo hacían por pura publicidad personal.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me dejé caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Poco después me coloqué unos pantalones de chándal lisos y una sudadera con las letras de _NYPD _inscritas en el centro.

El timbre sonó cuando me disponía a sentarme en el sofá. Abrí la puerta y me topé con una Lanie con una media sonrisa, algo propio en ella, sobretodo si tenía tema de conversación para rato.

La invité a pasar ofreciéndole un vaso de vino barato que había comprado en el supermercado y ella lo aceptó sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro. Me pregunté si tenía alguna herida, un arañazo o quizás un grano, porque me miraba con el cejo fruncido, como si observara algo.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó pasados unos minutos.

-Si te soy sincera, no muy bien.

-El cansancio te la tiene jugada.

-La verdad es que si – di un sorbo a la copa de vino -. ¿De qué tenía que excusarme?

Dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se acercó más a mi, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Haber, cuéntame que pasa entre tu y Castle – cruzó las piernas esperando mi respuesta.

Sus ojos curiosos analizaban los míos, que no tenían una fijación exacta en esos momentos.

-Desde hace tres meses nuestra relación ha cambiado – le confesé con desánimo en el tono de mi voz.

-¿Cómo que ha cambiado? ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé, todo. Hace tres meses le eché de comisaria, ¿Recuerdas?

Asintió, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

-Pues llega hace cuatro días, afectado, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que sea un estúpido, un inmaduro y un creído.

-¿Afectado? ¿Qué le dijiste? - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Le dije que me agobiaba verle todo el día detrás de mi, que su presencia me hacía entorpecer en los casos y lo eché.

-Y luego empezaste a echarle de menos.

-Exacto.

Confesar aquello me dejó un mal sabor de boca. El echo de haberle echado del equipo porque me agobiaba era solo una excusa barata para no caer en sus brazos, como tanto estaba temiendo. Aunque me muriese por ello, debía contenerme.

-Kate, creo que estás muy ciega.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunté molesta.

-Por dios, ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Richard Castle está loquito por ti?

Ésa mirada que te echa cada vez que va detrás de ti en mi laboratorio lo dice todo, ¿Y tu no te das cuenta de que le gustas?

-Sí, lo sé desde hace un año.

-¿¡Desde hace un año!? - exclamó -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No puedo arriesgarme a que descubra que le mentí.

-¿Le mentiste? - parpadeó -. Haber, explícate.

-Cuando recibí el disparo, él me confesó que me quería, y cuando me recuperé me preguntó si recordaba algo. Y le dije que no.

-Eres una completa estúpida.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tomó su copa y bebió todo el contenido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? , ¿Qué le diga que le quiero, que quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida con él porque me parece el hombre más atractivo del mundo? Pues no, no pienso fastidiar mi carrera por mi estúpido capricho con ése escritor de pacotilla.

-¿Le llamas capricho al amor, Kate? No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

-Pues entonces sabrás que Castle ha estado ahí cuando lo has necesitado, ¿Y cuando él te necesita, dónde estás tú?

Había una gran verdad en sus palabras. Una verdad que me costaba recibir, pero que con el cabo del tiempo me iría acostumbrado a convivir.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé lentamente hasta la cocina, en donde me serví una copa de vino hasta arriba y me la bebí de golpe.

-Sé que no estás bien, Kate – dijo tras un largo rato de silencio -. Se te nota en la cara que no descansas lo suficiente, que sufres demasiado, que no te diviertes...

-Hace tres días nos besamos – le confesé, completamente indiferente a lo que acababa de decirme -. Y después no me atreví a ir al trabajo por miedo a que se supiera que estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si él finalmente se rinde y se va con otra mujer?

-Creo que tendría que volver a echarle del equipo porque no sería capaz de convivir con ello – reí sarcástica.

-Ocea que lo quieres todo para ti, pero no quieres estar con él.

-Sí quiero estar con él, pero no puedo.

-¿Dónde está escrito que Kate Beckett y Richard Castle no pueden estar juntos? Yo no he visto esa ley ni esa norma. Así que si no le confiesas que le quieres y que quieres estar con él, se te escapará y para entonces será demasiado tarde.

Me quedé mirándola como si la cosa no fuera realmente conmigo. Me sentía profundamente culpable por esperar cuatro años a confesar a Lanie que en realidad me moría por lanzarme en sus brazos, ser completamente suya, como muchas veces había soñado sin ningún tipo de rencor.

Los ojos se me humedecieron y giré la cabeza hacía la ventana para evitar que me contemplara llorar.

-¿Le quieres, verdad?

La miré de nuevo, sorprendida por su pregunta. Asentí lentamente entretanto una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla rápidamente.

-Ábreme tu corazón, Kate – susurró y me sujetó la mano que permanecía temblorosa sobre mi pierna.

-La primera vez que le vi... - me costó mucho recuperar la voz y tuve que coger aire fuertemente -...Era un completo estúpido, pero me gustaba. Oh, como me gustaba...estaba loca por él, pero no podía tener una relación con un hombre que se acuesta una noche con una mujer y luego ya está.

-Tu necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado – me interrumpió frunciendo los labios.

-...Así que creí que esperar a que comprobara que realmente estaba enamorada de mi sería suficiente, pero cuando empezó a investigar el caso de mi madre todo cambió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Empecé a ir al psicólogo de nuevo, me estaba volviendo loca – me froté la frente con la mano libre -. Por eso no puedo mantener una relación con él, porque cada vez que le veo me recuerda a...

-Kate – me interrumpió Lanie de nuevo -. Hace catorce años conocí a una adolescente que vencía sus miedos por superarse a si misma cada día. ¿Dónde está esa Kate que conocí?

La miré de nuevo. Comprendí que en sus palabras había algo más que una simple recomendación.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Lanie? - pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

-Haz lo que te pida el corazón, cariño. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo a un muerto sobre mi mesa de metal me pregunto: ¿Y si mañana me toca a mi? ¿Y si aprovecho el tiempo que me queda?

Asentí. Tenía razón, no podía luchar contra sus palabras.

Pensé en Castle cuando Lanie se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara y con un ''Llámame''.

Me quedé absorta mirando como la noche iba apoderándose lentamente de Nueva York.

Llevaba tres días pensando como excusarme ante Castle para que no terminara en sus brazos, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en ir a comisaria, confesar todos mis sentimientos.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Cuando me levanté para abrir, pensé que era Lanie, que se había olvidado de algo.

Pero era Castle, y estaba serio.

-Hola. ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Tenemos que hablar, Beckett.

Le invité a pasar preguntándome qué querría. No se sentó, únicamente esperó a que cerrara la puerta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-He visto a Lanie marcharse.

-Sí, ha estado aquí ..¿Por qué?

Miró a los lados, ligeramente preocupado.

-Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - fruncí las cejas.

-De lo que he echo...Yo...

-¿Qué has echo, Castle?

-Tienes que dejar de investigar la muerte de tu madre – soltó de repente, con voz dura.

Le miré desconcertada con el tono de su voz. Me acerqué a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué?

Seguro que se había enterado de que había estado investigando por mi cuenta durante esos tres días que había estado medio ausente en el trabajo y ahora quería echarme la bronca.

Me miró muy preocupado, algo impropio en él.

-Porque te matarán y no quiero que eso suceda.

-¿Por qué iban a matarme? - reí sarcástica -. Además, ¿Quién va ha hacerlo?

-Personas muy poderosas están apunto de decidir.

-¿Puedes hablar claro, por favor?

-Van a matarte por abrir el caso del asesinato de tu madre otra vez.

Le miré a los ojos un buen rato y luego le di la espalda con una mano en la cabeza. Él no se movió, permaneció quieto detrás de mi, respirando con agitación.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Hace un año, cuando Montgomery murió, firmé un trato con uno de ellos. Si tu no investigabas estarías a salvo, así que utilicé información que podía perjudicar al asesino para protegerte.

-¿Quién es? - pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Es una sombra en un aparcamiento, una voz en el vacío.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes a quién has confiado mi vida? - mi voz empezaba a temblar, pero no de miedo , si no de ira.

-Tenía que protegerte de él, Kate – se excusó con voz triste.

-¿¡Protegerme!? - me volví rabiosa hacía él -. ¡Has firmado mi vida como si fuera una niña pequeña!

-¡Lo hice porque me importas!

-¿Ah, si? - reí sarcástica.

-Sí, y si te importo lo más mínimo no sigas investigando, Kate.

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti, Castle? , Díme: ¿Por qué debería confiarte mi vida?

-Porque te quiero – me confesó de nuevo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Aparté mi mirada molesta. Aquél no era el momento para confesarme que me quería.

-¿Pones como excusa que me quieres después de traicionarme? No, Castle, conmigo no – me dirigí hacía la puerta para que se marchara.

Él me siguió con pasos silencios, y antes de que llegara, me cogió del brazo y me obligó a mirarle.

-Tienes que comprender que estás en peligro.

-¡Si estoy en peligro es por tu culpa! - me libré de su mano -. ¡Tú me empujaste de nuevo a investigar!

-Sé que la culpa es mía, por eso debía encargarme de que no investigaras de nuevo.

-Ya, claro, tu no tienes la conciencia encima de que tu madre ha muerto.

-No, pero tengo la responsabilidad de que si te sucede algo, me maten a mi también.

-¿Pero tú te das cuenta de las estupideces que estás diciendo? Esta no es una de tus novelas en las que puedes elegir el final – solté con frialdad.

Castle me miró con tristeza. Sus ojos azules se apagaron y se posaron sobre la puerta cerrada detrás de mi.

-Te demuestro que doy mi vida si te pasa algo y no lo valoras.

-Tu vives de la ficción, Castle. Eso sería como valorar a uno de tus libros.

-Tienes una mala imagen de mi, Kate.

-No, no la tengo. Me has traicionado y eso ha empañado todo lo que creía que estaba haciendo contigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo? ¿Qué eramos? Porque yo no lo sé.

-Compañeros. Eramos compañeros hasta que tu estúpido empeño por protegerme lo ha destrozado todo.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te hubieran matado aquella vez cuando...?

-¡Oh, joder Castle, deja ya de justificar tus errores! - le grité con ganas de golpearle.

-No puedo dejar que ése desgraciado te mate como lo hizo con tu madre.

Cuando pronunció a mi madre, noté la ira descender desde mis pies hasta la cabeza, golpeándome de pleno en la visión ya borrosa.

-Escúchame Castle: Ningún poderoso hijo de puta va a matarme como lo hicieron con mi madre por mucho que tu te empeñes en protegerme.

-Tu madre...

-También me has ocultado cosas – esta vez mi voz era frágil, inestable.

-No, Kate, yo no haría eso.

-¡Claro que si! , ¡Me estás ocultando algo sobre el asesinato de mi madre y ni te dignas a contármelo!

Castle apretó la mandíbula y me miró con los ojos cansados. Yo me acerqué más a él, esperando a que saliera alguna palabra de su boca fruncida.

Una lágrima brotó de nuevo por mi cara, pero no me moví, permanecí quieta delante de él, esperando a que respondiera.

-¿Qué sabes, Castle? - mi voz le rogaba entre sollozos que me respondiera -. Si no me lo dices moriré en el intento de averiguarlo. Te lo prometo.

-No, no pienso dejar que te hagan daño.

-¡Pues entonces dime!: ¿Quién mató a mi madre?

-No lo sé.

-¿Esperas que crea que no sabes quién mató a mi madre?

-Kate no lo sé, eso es todo. Y si es mentira yo...yo no te quiero.

Una parte de mi optó por creerle. Otra, sin embargo, estaba deseosa por sonsacarle más información sobre el caso de mi madre.


End file.
